


Charcoal

by Galadriel34



Series: My other arts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Art, Charcoal, Gen, Still life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connection

After storm

Still life with tulip

 


	2. Still life with bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new drawing, for 1_million_words at LJ.


	3. Wheatear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for haldoor's birthday :)


End file.
